Mamma Mia
by Volie Velum
Summary: Sequel to "Truths and Roses". Three months have passed and Walt and Vic's relationship has continued to grow.
1. Chapter 1

Mamma Mia

Chapter 1

 **Sequel to "Truths and Roses". Three months have passed and Walt and Vic's relationship has continued to grow. Life in Absaroka County has been fairly peaceful. Deputy Chester Rollins (a.k.a. Tank) is still around. After Mrs. Miller told all of Durant that Tank was the best marriage therapist she ever had residents dubbed him "Dr. Tank." Absaroka County's Prosecuting Attorney, Jack Holter, may have secured a deal with lawyers representing Jacob Nighthorse thus eliminating the need for a trial. And, Branch remains out of the picture and out of the state, working on restoring his sanity. The story begins at the station where Lucian and Walt have digressed from their chess game.**

"I understand you finally took that centerfold deputy of yours to bed. I assume you'll be making an honest woman of her soon."

"None of your business. And, none of your business."

"Don't feel awkward about asking me to be your best man. I know you think I'm as an unfeeling son of a bitch.

"You are."

"I'm so glad you agree."

I can't help myself really. Lucian is just one of those people who love to rile people up, and get all bent out of shape when someone teases back. I've found this type is also rather easy to rile up. Vic reminds me of Lucian in that way. Don't think I'd say that to her, though. Among other things, I learned when to back off on teasing from working with Lucian all those years.

"And despite my disdain for these antiquated conformist rituals, for you I'd make an exception. I'd be your best man."

"I wouldn't ask you to act against your conscience."

"Like I said Walt, I'm willing to make the exception. But just once. Don't come back later saying you want to honor me by naming a brat after me or worse be its Godfather!"

"Lucian, I can assure you that will not happen."

"You laugh now, but you know you'd want to."

"And what makes you think I'd choose you over Henry."

"Ladies Underwear? He'd show up wearing a buckskin loin cloth and a full headdress."

"Sure for a big formal wedding, but for a small, intimate ceremony, he'd just have the buckskin."

"You haven't even asked her, have you?"

He eyes me with an 'I raised you to be better than this' kind of look.

"It's only been a few months. Well, four next Saturday."

"What are you waiting for boy? You ain't getting any better looking."

"Some things are better when allowed to take their time."

"That's wine and cheese and even they become vinegar and mold if you take too long."

"Vic hasn't complained."

"Huh?"

"That it's too long." I give the old man a crooked grin. Vic would be so proud.

"You're an odd duck, Walt. You were an odd kid and now…"

"What? Now I'm an odd adult? Eccentric? Stubborn? Old fashioned? Meddling? Presumptuous…"

"A walking thesaurus. Does Vic climax listening to you pontificate?"

"Another skill I learned from you."

"Oh I get it. You weren't describing you. You were describing me. That was pretty clever, Walt. Those of us at The Home for Discarded Assholes ain't as swift as you middle aged kids."

Ruby interrupts our lively discussion. She nods her head to draw our our attention to a rather attractive, impeccably dressed, seemingly irritated woman standing at the far end of the room.

"Are you two done sparring?"

From his expression, I'd day Lucian was just as unaware as me that anyone had been watching our verbal chess game. I wonder what it says about the competency of this department when neither the current or previous Sheriff noticed that a stranger had entered the perimeter.

Like lightening it strikes me. This is Vic's mother. The beautiful cheek bones, the beautiful eyes, smile, beautiful but darker hair, just as attractive yet slightly older version of Vic. "Mrs. Moretti, this is..."

"Sheriff Connally at your service mam."

Lucian struts over to Vic's mother like a lion to a lioness in heat. So like a wet blanket I step forward.

"Hello Mrs. Moretti. I'm Sheriff Walt Longmire and this charming gentleman is the Former Sheriff Connally."

"Just had to show off, huh hot shot?"

If Mrs. Moretti heard Lucian's gravely whisper of contempt, she's not showing it.

"Sheriff. Former Sheriff. Please call me Lena. Now would you be so kind as to tell me where I might find my daughter?"

For some reason I find myself temporarily mesmerized with Lena Morettti's golden eyes. I hear Ruby as if she is far away when I know she stands just to the right of Lucian.

"Let's go former Sheriff. We don't want to hold Walt up from helping Lena. Besides, it's time for your afternoon pill."

"Let go of my arm, Ruby. I don't take kindly to a woman putting her hands on me and telling me what to do!"

"Nonsense. That's exactly what you like and exactly what you won't be doing with Lena Moretti."

At Ruby's retort, Lena surprises me with a ladylike giggle. I guess Vic didn't inherit her snort from her mother.

Extending my hand as an invitation I escort Lena to my office.

"I trust your travels to our modest town were without complication. Vic didn't tell us you would be visiting."

"Please don't think me rude, Sheriff."

"Walt."

"Walt. I would prefer we skip the small talk and just get to the point."

"Finding Vic?"

"Yes."

"Vic isn't here right now. But, you knew that. I could have Ruby call Vic's phone or if you like I can drive you to Vic's place right now."

"She's not there. That was the first place I looked."

Her tone and posture suggest she's less than impressed with my conversation. Not the way I wanted this to go. This being that I am meeting Vic's mother for the first time which I would have thought or hoped would be with Vic by my side, and Vic actually knowing I was about to meet her mother.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed you didn't know where Vic lived. I mean because this is your first time in Durant."

"As it happened the pilot that flew me here from the airport is a friend of my daughter's and generously took time out of his busy schedule to drive me to Vic's home. When she wasn't there, he brought me here. He offered to do more, but I told him he needn't bother."

"Omar?"

"Yes. He said you and he are good friends, as well. I suspect in a town of this size everyone's good friends."

"Something like that."

If Vic doesn't explode when she finds out her mother showed up in Wyoming, she surely will when she hears Omar is passing himself off as a 'friend' of Vic's.

"Truthfully Walt, I don't expect you to do a thing. As for as finding her, that is. I know my daughter. She's a Moretti and a Moretti will always be at work as scheduled and often even when not scheduled. I can wait here. If you don't mind?"

"Not at all. Did Ruby offer you a cup of coffee? Or if your hungry there's the Bee, the Busy Bee, across the square or if you prefer Ruby can order some food and you can eat here while you wait."

"Thank you, but really I'm fine. What you could do is answer a few of my questions."

Smiling I respond, "That's my line."

Silence. I'm not a charming guy but I like to think I'm witty at times.

"Just making a joke. I usually ask the questions. You know. Sheriff. Anyway, you go ahead."

"Does my daughter plan on staying in Wyoming and if so who is she screwing?"

Her loaded question fires with such force and speed that I instinctually touch me cheek to see if there's blood.

"Um? That is probably something you should ask Vic."

Lena Moretti channels Vic's intense scowl.

"Or you already have and she didn't answer so you are asking me?"

"Are you asking me a question Sheriff?"

"Nope."

My mind goes blank. I'm sure that's convenient for him but not for me. Lena is waiting for my answer.

"Vic has been with this department for a number of years."

"And?"

"And, she hasn't given me reason to think she plans to leave, if that answers your question."

"And?"

"And, I don't believe she's mentioned, at least not to me, about selling the house or moving."

"Sherriff my daughter is Philly born and bred. She's a high strung, demanding, and complicated, foul-mouthed woman. I realize I've been here in your fine town all of an hour, but this doesn't appear to be a high strung, demanding, and complicated, foul-mouthed friendly kind of place."

Her statement is a mouthful, but it's the words not said that offend me a little.

"I'm not entirely sure what you are asking."

"If my daughter has decided to stay in this virtual hell called Wyoming .… her words not mine."

"Yes, I know. Vic's always been open with her thoughts on Wyoming's climate and cultural offerings."

"If she would rather be here then there's a man. Likely he's some young cowboy stud, with rock hard abs, Hugh Jackman good looks, and something equivalent to a Ph.D. in lovemaking. Or fucking as the Holy Terror would say. So, what's his name?"

Never in all my years have I wanted so badly to admit guilt. The only thought keeping my Hugh Jackman mouth shut is what would Vic do if I spill the proverbial beans to her mother?


	2. Chapter 2

Mamma Mia

Chapter 2

 **When last we saw Walt he faced a pointed question from Lena Moretti, mother to Vic Moretti.**

" _If she would rather be here then there's a man. Likely he's some young cowboy stud, with rock hard abs, Hugh Jackman good looks, and something equivalent to a Ph.D. in lovemaking. Or fucking as the Holy Terror would say. So, what's his name?"_

 _Never in all my years have I wanted so badly to admit guilt. The only thought keeping my Hugh Jackman mouth shut is what would Vic do if I spill the proverbial beans to her mother?_

Just when I thought I may have to come up with an answer, Tank saves me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Sheriff. Ruby insisted you would want to talk with me. I didn't realize you were already in a meeting. It can wait."

No it can't!

"No, no come in. Mrs. Moretti this is Deputy Rollins. Deputy, um Tank, this is Lena Moretti."

Tank extends his hand and Lena grasps hold like an 1860's Prospector discovering a gold nugget in his pan. Lena gives the young athletic man a thorough visual exam.

"It's so good to meet you Mr. Tank."

"Actually, he's Dr. Tank."

Her eyes widen as she seductively licks her lips. "A doctor! And a cop! I'm impressed."

"No, Mam. That's just something they call me. I'm no doctor."

Lena runs a well manicured finger across the top of the hand she's commandeered. Her eyes never leave his. I'm beginning to wonder if the kid's taken ill. He's swallowed four times, since walking in the room. His face is flush. His brown eyes rapidly shift between Vic's mother and me. I ready myself in case Tank passes out. I wouldn't want Lena to start mouth to mouth resuscitation 'mistakenly' thinking Tank had a heart attack. Something like that could traumatize a man so allergic to attention. Out of all my deputies, Branch and Vic, even Ferg, Tank's the only one who doesn't require a regular diet of reassurance and praise.

"But, uh. Like I said Sheriff, Ruby she….she really did say to come in. I didn't mean to interrupt..."

"You weren't dear. The Sheriff and I had run out of things to say. Isn't that right Walt?"

"Uh, yep. Plum ran out of words. But, if you needed me Tank…"

"I didn't really; it was just that Ruby..."

The visiting Moretti cuts us both off. "We'll go and let Walt be. I'm sure he has a lot of important things to do." Turning to my deputy she continues, "Now, you tell me more about this doctor thing. And why they call you Tank?"

The last I see of Tank, his mouth is hanging open and his eyes plead with me to intervene as Lena leads him out of my office shutting the door as she goes.

Like I said, Tank saved me. I'm not sure if I was about to tell Lena Moretti that I was the man screwing her daughter, but luckily I didn't. Tank is the perfect distraction giving me my first opportunity to warn Vic of her mother's arrival. I've got to hurry before Vic walks in and the Absaroka County Sheriff's office becomes the epicenter of the most destructive earthquake in Wyoming history.

The idea of an earthquake leads my mind back to The Great Earthquake of '72. I recall Grandmother Longmire complaining her Depression Era sugar bowl fell to the floor smattering into tiny pieces. My mother lost a Palomino from her porcelain horse collection when it flew off the whatnot shelf beheading the poor creature. Turns out every one of us in Mrs. Ryman's fifth grade class knew someone who lost a piece of china, porcelain, stoneware, or glassware. The men in our area commented on the peculiarity that the only items damaged by the 3.1 magnitude earthquake were dishes. Grandmother Longmire's explanation, "The Lord works in mysterious ways." Indeed!

Focus, Longmire! You've got to protect the woman you love!

I call Vic's cell.

"What the hell? I'm all of five minutes away. Just couldn't go another second without my sunny disposition and good looks?"

"Yep, that's it. Listen; when you get here I want you to come in the back and straight into my office."

"The back?"

"No! I mean yes. But I'll meet you there."

"Where?"

"In back. Don't come up. I'll just see you there. Five minutes you say?"

"Okay, you are officially creeping me out."

"Vic, just do this. Trust me."

"Fine. I'm here now."

"Already? Okay. On my way."

I catch myself just before I slam the phone down. It's ridiculous that I feel I have to sneak out of my own office.

Once I walk out the door to the alley, I see Vic standing by the truck with one hip pointing east and her head tilted west and both fists ready to fire. Before she can attack, I pull her in and kiss those angry yet sensuous lips.

"What's got you stirred up?"

"Uh, okay. The reason I thought we should meet privately is..."

"Yum, how romantic, Sheriff Stud. But I need to tell you as great as this morning was, and it was. I should call you Sheriff Stupendous."

"Vic, not now."

"Not now and not for awhile. I got a visitor this morning."

She couldn't know. Could she?

Squinting to keep the sun out of my eyes, I ask, "What do you mean?"

"You first."

"Actually, we might be talking about the same thing."

"You knew about my visitor?"

"Well, yeah." How did she know about her mother? "I thought I knew before you, so I'm a little confused."

"It was bound to happen."

"What was bound to happen?" I know she can't be talking about her mom, but the opportunity to stall is appealing.

"Just like sorority sisters, we're in sync."

"We're in sync?"

"We both got our periods!"

Her laughter and snorting scares a host of sparrows from the telephone wire above our heads.

"Wipe that silly look off your face, Walt. She never stays more than three, four days tops." Vic steps closer and runs a hand down from my collar to my belt. "I promise you will still have my FULL attention."

Not expecting to be groped in public, I jump.

"Vic. That's not it. What I'm trying to say is you've got a visitor, upstairs. That's what I wanted to tell you."

"A visitor? For me? I'm little cranky right now, so just spit it out."

"Your mother."

"My mother?"

I watch has those big golden eyes transform from agitated to leery, maybe even fearful.

"You really weren't talking about Aunt Flo?"

"Who?"

"Aunt Flo. My monthly! My period! You are telling me my mother is here?"

I nod.

"Here, here?"

I nod twice.

Vic's hand tightens around mine as disbelief and horror wash across her face.

"She's upstairs now. So, I wanted you to know before you walked into the office."

"How long?"

"Maybe, an hour or a little over."

"And why didn't you call me sooner? Why didn't she call me?"

"I believe she wanted to make a dramatic entrance."

"So you decided to keep her secret and let her ambush me?

"No!"

"What changed your mind?"

"It's not like that Vic. I think I've been doing pretty good up there considering she showed up without warning asking about you and demanding to know who you're sleeping with."

"She asked you who I'm sleeping with?" Her voice shifts from measured to incensed.

"I haven't told her about us. Nor have you, apparently."

I'm surprised by the sarcasm in my voice. Perhaps I am a little hurt to be treated like Vic's dirty little secret. And just like that, we've fallen into one of our patterns, 'The Stand Off.' Spines straighten and chests puff out. Hands rest on hips. Lips are held tight. Our eyes lock daring each other to say just the right thing so we can feel justified to begin a counterattack.

Vic lets out a long sigh; ending the stand off, so I resume.

"I didn't want you to get snared in some kind of trap and I also didn't want you to have to face her alone. You've told me some of the history with you two and I can only imagine how upset you may be about your mother suddenly showing up in Durant."

Something inside of her softens causing the same reaction within me. My lady raises herself on the toes of her boots and covers my unshaved jaw with gentle kisses.

Letting out another long breath, Vic heads for the door motioning me to follow. "Okay. Let's do this."


	3. Chapter 3

Mamma Mia

Chapter 3

Vic stops on the landing of the former library stairs. I was impressed with how quickly she composed herself upon hearing of her mother's surprise appearance in Durant. What if that was just the calm before the storm?

"Walt?"

"We don't have to go up there."

"What?"

"You're having second thoughts, and that's understandable."

"Shut up and listen. I'm fine. I'm not the woman that left home five years ago. I'll just go up and let her find that out for herself. I stopped to say that I do want to tell her about us, but I won't do that here, not now. But I want you to know that I love you, and you are my man, and I'm not ashamed to say so. "

"Oh." I'd say more but I can't get my mouth to stop smiling.

"You smile like that in front of my mother, and she's going to know instantly you're the lucky man who gets to share my bed."

I nod and Vic continues her ascent to the second floor.

Inside the station

"Mother! I can't believe you're here. Walt just told me you were in Durant and, well give me a hug."

Vic may be overselling this.

Vic proceeds to run to Lena holding her arms out wide as Lena steps forward eagerly embracing her daughter. When did she shift from being my Vic to this Vic? I think I'll just stay here, in the doorway by Ruby's desk. I don't want to interrupt this uh, heartfelt, exchange. Maybe I'm just taking a coward's stance. But, if Vic were being Vic and not Rainbow and Roses Vic, I might feel more comfortable committing to entering the room. And then there's Lena who turned from eyeing her daughter to eyeing me with suspicion. I physically flinch as Lena proceeds to throw some kind of psychic daggers at me. I may have made a life long enemy.

"Victoria, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look perfect like always."

"Smoke and mirrors, my dear. Smoke and mirrors. I'm just glad to find you alive and well."

As the surprisingly demonstrative, yet seemingly contrived reunion plays out I survey the room. Ruby gives me a sheepish smile and I nod back to confirm she and I are thinking the same thing. _This IS the calm before the storm._ I'm not able to make eye contact with Tank. He's studying his computer screen and acting oblivious to his surroundings. He's likely hoping with Vic's arrival he is free from being Lena's chew toy.

"Now tell me Victoria. Why did I have to come all the way to Wyoming to see you?"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me you were coming? I could have arranged some time off. Maybe taken you to see all that the Cowboy State has to offer or a day trip at least. I could have cleaned my house even."

"Cowboy State. I do like cowboys."

Lucky for Tank, he misses Lena visual assaulting him as she nearly moans the word 'cowboy'. I should be so lucky to have missed it.

Still locking arms with her daughter, Lena goes on, "I thought this was Big Sky Country?"

"That's Montana."

"Oh. Well, truth is dear that I was afraid if I told you I was coming you would have had time to arrange a trip out of town."

And now folks, we have a change in the weather.

"A solo trip. Just you."

Vic steps back dropping her hands to her hips. "Yeah, I got it. Don't feel you have to explain."

"I suppose you're hoping I'll say the same. You don't have to tell me what you're doing or who you're doing it with."

"Seems like a good idea. I don't tell you the details of my carousing and debauchery, and you don't tell me about yours."

"Victoria! How dare you suggest…."

The station fills with what sounds like two house cats fighting. Mother and daughter have dropped all pretenses of harmony. It's like Lena's surprise visit was a recipe for disaster that called for artificial sweetener, but is now sugar free.

I stop trying to follow what they're saying. Taking my cue from Tank, I opt for retreat by heading for my office. I get as far as the Reading Room before I'm confronted.

"And just where are you going with your tail between your legs?"

Startled that Vic would attempt to provoke me in front of her mother, I turn on my heel to face the women. Imagine my surprise to see Vic staring open mouthed at Lena who is pointedly staring me down. So the mother called me out.

Striking before either of them can, I decide to move this conversation along. "You know you two really should have some time to catch up. You can take an early lunch, Vic."

"Does he have a habit of avoiding things?" Lena turns to her daughter.

Apparently it was a rhetorical question as Vic makes no sign she'll be answering her mother. Both women watch me. Identical in near every way from their pursed lips, wrinkled brows, and poison filled amber eyes. If it gets so I can't tell the difference between these two powerful women, I'm in bigger trouble then I realize.

"Vic, go. Take your mother and have lunch. And if you need extra time to get her settled, do that."

Lena taps her stiletto heel on the timeworn wood floor. Vic crosses her arms over her chest letting me know she's frustrated or disappointed with me, if not both.

"Please, go."

"Walt, I just got here."

"It's fine. We're fine. Right Tank?"

"I'm sorry Sheriff what did you ask? I wasn't listening. I haven't been listening. I was…"

"Tank!"

"We're fine. Slow day." Tank looked up from his desk just long enough to give the forced response, before returning his focus to anything but the Longmire/Moretti and Moretti Show Down.

"See Vic, we're fine, now go."

"No."

I wish she hadn't pushed me. I didn't want to pull rank in front of her mother. We were supposed to come up here as a team and greet her mother. I step into a wider stance, inhale/exhale, lower my chin keeping my eyes on Vic's, and order, "I insist!"

 **In Chapter 4 of Mamma Mia, Vic will be forced to face Lena's tough questions.**

 **How honest will Vic be with her mother?**

 **How honest will Vic be with herself?**

 **How honest will Vic be with Walt about how honest she was ... Well, you get the picture.**

 **You won't want to miss this story as it shifts from Walt's perspective to Vic's. It will be a first for this inexperienced, terrified Longmire Fan fiction writer and impassioned Longmire Fan!**

 **17 days till the Netflix premier of Longmire Season 4. Boy Howdy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mamma Mia

Chapter 4

Vic's Truck

"Where are you taking me?"

It's a perfectly reasonable question. She's your mother. Save your anger for her inevitably more outrageous comments. "To eat."

"Yes, I suspected that but where?"

She's just making conversation, Vic.

"We're going to see an Indian."

"That doesn't answer my question, but it is exciting. My first day in the Cowboy State I will have met cowboys and Indians."

"Can't promise more than one Indian. And just who are you counting as cowboys?"

"Well, the Sheriff for one. And that hunk, Dr. Tank."

"You know he's not really a doctor."

"Yes."

"And you know he's like a kid. He's young. So not really a hunk more like a slice, or a small helping, or a bite."

"Victoria, you are rambling and when you ramble you do not make sense."

"Tank is a child so hands off."

"Not making anymore sense, dear. Are you nervous?"

"Nervous?" Really, nervous? Agitated yes, but I don't do nervous.

"The first cowboy I met today was your friend the pilot."

"My friend? The pilot?"

"He flew me into your local municipal airport. Omar."

"Who told you I was friends with Omar? No, forget it. Omar told you I was friends with Omar. I don't suppose he came on to you? Also, local and municipal are the same thing." So there.

"Everyone here is so friendly."

I bet. "What Omar is, is not friendly mother. Omar is lecherous. He came on to me constantly for years after Sean and I got here. Rejection doesn't deter him, and you know I'm not one for sparing someone's feelings."

"You are many things, but never meek. But neither am I, Victoria, you know that."

"I do."

"Since you brought up Sean I was…"

"No! I did not bring up Sean; I said his name for reference only. I'm not talking to you about Sean."

That sounded harsher than I intended. But, now's as good a time as any to let her know where the line is. Not that I haven't warned her before that Sean and the debacle that was our marriage is a forbidden topic.

Perhaps she needs a reminder. "You know we're going to get along a lot easier if you would respect my boundaries."

I turn to face her because I don't want to miss every detail of her typical counter attack. She doesn't look at me, so I know this is the slow wind up pitch. If she looks at me with a smile on her face, that's the curve ball, and the standard fast pitch is a fast and bit**y retort.

"Watch the road, Piccola."

Ah, that was sweet. She ignores my comment, criticizes my driving, and calls me _that_. She's good. I know this game and I'm not playing.

"I am sorry, Vic. I don't know what I've done but I did not mean to upset you."

"Well, that's new." Turn down the sarcasm. Don't give her ammunition. "We're having lunch at the Red Pony." Nice save, girl!

"Sounds nice."

She looks so relaxed, so genuine. Walt would say she is, and I'd tell Walt you don't know her and he'd say 'I feel like I do' and wink at me then I'd get all pissed off that he's known my mother 15 seconds and decided I'm just like her. He's such a yellow bellied dunderhead. F**k, now I talk to myself in cowboy speak!

As I turn the wheel of truck to enter the parking lot, I wonder how the seven minute drive could have taken two hours off my sanity.

"We're here."

I go right in and start eyeing us a table. I don't wait for her to get out of the truck because I'm impatient and a s**t daughter. She catches up with me just as I sit down as far from the bar as possible.

"This is perfect. The animal heads, old pictures, the Native American blanket. And a stone fireplace. I love the whole 'Western Cowboy bar in Wyoming' theme."

"It _is_ a bar in Wyoming."

"I know that. I'm saying that I like it."

"Fine. But do you have to act like some high society lady on a field trip to see how 'real people' live?"

"I'm sorry if you don't like how I talk. I'm trying to make conversation."

"It's not the talking it's the tone, the attitude."

I hear a strangled guffaw as my mother attempts to hide how ridiculous she thinks I am.

The waitress arrives. I haven't seen her before. She can't be much over 21. We're told her name is Brittany confirming my hunch she's a product of the 90's.

"Are you two from around here?"

Well, now I know you aren't! Brittany.

"Hello Brittany, I'm Deputy Victoria Moretti with the Absaroka Sheriff's Department. This is my mother. She's visiting from Philadelphia."

"How nice."

Why yes it is Brittany. It is so so special to be able to have lunch with my dearest mummy.

"This is my first time here. First time in Wyoming."

"Oh that's so tight. So ya'll just chillin'?"

You are killing me Brittany. "We all are just hungry."  
"Oh right, yeah, here's your menus. Specials are on the board. May I get you something to drink?" In unison we answer,

"Rainier." "Merlo."

Not the same request but definitely the same timing.

"And would you please tell Henry that Vic's here and she'd love it if he could come out and say hello?"

Brittany enthusiastically agrees before leaving to collect our drinks.

"Henry?"

"He owns the place."

"Does he? How nice. And, he's a friend of yours."

"Yep."

"How nice. I good friend?"

"Yes."

"How very nice. Well then, I can't wait to meet him."

45 minutes later

As much as I'm enjoying my burger, and grateful that my mother ceased her chattering since the food came, I'm more than a little ticked Henry remains sight unseen. Henry's the King of Hospitality. I've never known him to spend more than 20 minutes off the dining room floor when he's working. And isn't he always working?

Oh God, if Walt called and warned Henry off, I'm going to lose it.

Mother interrupts my thoughts, again. "Oh my! Please tell me that's your Henry?"

My Henry? I peer over my shoulder to see who mom is looking at.

"He's not MY Henry."

Standing Bear strides over to us in his Wranglers, leather vest, and a bolo tie adorned with turquoise. Completing the look, is that seductive smile he uses on the ladies. He's making eye contact with my mother the whole way. Just what I need, a full on Flirt Fest. She's going to love him.

Walt's always said the girls loved Henry best. This girl prefers her perfectly flawed, flirt- challenged Sheriff.

"Hello. You must be Lena. I am Henry Standing Bear. It is an honor and a pleasure to meet you."

Mother eagerly offers her hand and Henry leans down to kiss it. Yuck, she's giggling. I'm going to lose my lunch.

"Yeah, that's mom. Where were you? We're nearly done here."

"Victoria! Mind your manners."

Mind your business, Mommie Dearest.

She puts her attention back on her new plaything. The way she's stroking his hand, I'd bet he regrets that kiss now, not that it shows.

"Mr. Standing Bear is a restaurateur and a very busy man."

I point out, "It's a bar."

"She knows better, Henry. Vic's Uncle Alphonse is a restaurateur …"

"Of a pizzeria." No one's listening to me.

"… and her brother is now a joint owner with Alphonse, so we all know how difficult it is to run a restaurant, any business really, especially in this market."

The busy restaurateur takes a seat still addressing my mother. "You need not explain. I am not so easily offended and certainly not where your daughter is concerned. Victoria is good friend and an intelligent and witty person."

At the words 'good friend' mom looks at me and winks. Why is she so pleased to learn I'm sleeping with Henry. Holy F**k! She's got me confused. She needs to get off the topic of my love life.

"Thank you, she is very smart and very witty. This is where I'm supposed to tell you she doesn't get that from me, but my husband..."

Her husband, my father has no sense of humor. The family joke about my father is that he's allergic to jokes and has zero ability to tell one.

She and I speak over each other. "He had elective surgery to have his funny bone removed." And for the tiniest moment we Moretti women agree on something.

"Our daughter has many strong traits. But, you know that."

The way she bats her long dark eyelashes at Henry puts me back into defense mode. Henry's too polite and too respectful of boundaries to correct mother's thinking. That's two characteristics rarely ascribed to members of the Moretti family.

"So you know my Vic rather well, then?"

Don't you dare drive down that street, woman. Maybe I should cut this off before she gets any more intrusive.

"I would like to think so."

"Tell me more about that, Henry."

"Damn it to hell already! I'm not f**king Henry. I'm f**king my boss!"


	5. Chapter 5

Mamma Mia

Chapter 5

 **Please excuse the delay, but here it is, the aftermath of Vic's impromptu confession to her mother.**

The Red Pony (Still Vic's POV)

If my life was a 1940's radio drama, listeners would be adjusting the knobs on their Zenith radios thinking something is wrong. All they'd hear would be dead air. I can't but it's possible other patrons in the Red Pony can hear the sound of my heart beating out of my chest. My heart's trying to escape this sinking ship. Traitor. S**t, fireworks could be going off behind me and I still wouldn't hear it because my inner voice is screaming.

 _'Idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Walt's going to freak out! Oh God, Walt! You just can't control your temper, can you? You think you're so big, all grown up and mature, and you still act like a 13 year old brat around your mommy.'_

Henry is the first to regain the ability to speak and it worries me that a man so non-pulsed would have to regain control of anything.

"Ladies, it has been a pleasure visiting with you, and now I must return to my dungeon. I am afraid they keep me very busy here. Lena, it truly was a pleasure and I hope Vic brings you in again during your stay."

My mother puts on her plastic smile and gives him a slight nod, "It was a pleasure, thank you."

"Mom, I'm sorry. I know I was over the top. I lost it. And, I'm sorry. Let's just forget it and go forward. Why don't we take your things to my place and get you settled?"

"Yes. That's a good idea."

Vic's home

"This really is a great home, Victoria. You've done an excellent job with it."

"I didn't do anything. I moved in my stuff and hung some pictures. Well, Sean and I. Then Sean moved out and and took some stuff and took down some pictures, and I…just realized you're trying to compliment me and I'm being argumentative for no reason. I'm sorry. Again."

"It's alright, piccola. I'm proud of you. You've had challenges your father and I never faced and you take them on and come out the other side a stronger person. I admire your tenacity."

As we settle on the sofa, she leans over and puts an arm around my shoulders. It's nice and I lean into her. She's been terrific to me considering I lost all my senses and created a horrific scene at lunch. Part of me just wants to close my eyes and fall asleep in her embrace. But, I know better. The volatile nature of our mother/daughter relationship means one dicey word, exaggerated sigh, or raised eyebrow and we'd be toe to toe with insults at the ready. I need a safer way to spend the rest of the day. It's time to go back to chasing down dangerous criminals.

"Mom, I really need to go back to the station. Gotta go enforce the law. But, you stay and make yourself at home. I'll call when I'm headed home and if it's not too late I'll make us dinner. I don't have a whole lot but I do have stuff to make penne primavera. "

"That'd be lovely. Don't worry about coming in late. I've spent 45 years living with cops and eating at odd times. And, don't worry about dinner. I'll do the cooking."

It's so congenial, so peaceful between us. I definitely need to get out of here because this could blow at any time.

"Thanks mom. For everything."

And with that, I'm out the front door. Why don't I feel relieved? Haven't I wanted to get away from her since I learned she was in town? Guess it's a little hard to celebrate escaping one awkward conversation only to face another awkward conversation? Oh, Walt. I am so so sorry.

The Station (Returning to Walt's POV)

It's not been the most productive day. Rather, it's not been the most productive afternoon. Really, I don't seem to be able to focus on work this afternoon. I haven't been able to focus since Vic left with her mother earlier in the afternoon. Also, I miss Vic.

And now I'm sitting at my desk picking at my cobb salad. I forgot how to eat cobb salad. For the past few years, eating cobb salad has been performed as a duet. Vic sways my avocados to her plate. I entice the eggs from her salad to my plate. The person with the most agile fork consumes the majority of the bacon from both plates. By the end of the performance, torn cracker packages are spread across the table. I forgot the crackers. This just isn't working as a solo act.

"Excuse me, Sheriff?"

"What is it, Tank?"

"Did you want me to pick up some frozen food for the fridge on my way in tomorrow? We're down to our last pot pie."

"No, that's okay. Ruby usually takes care of that."

"I don't mind. I mean the Piggly Wiggly is on my way in and that would save Ruby a trip."

I study the eager to please Deputy. Thing is Tank is not an eager to please deputy. Ever since Ferg 'grew a pair' as Vic says, all my deputies prone to bouts of independent thinking with little interest in pleasing the boss. Tank's respectful, ready to work, a team player but never been so eager to please.

"Sheriff?"

"Sorry. So, why are so willing to run this errand for me? Or is it for Ruby? Don't you like the standard cuisine we serve around here? Or is this about needing to come in a little late tomorrow…"

"It's a girl!"

One again my instincts are on point and my interrogation skills effective. Poor Tank. If it was any other day I'd have waved him off with a confirming grunt without even hearing what he said. Today I'm too distracted to ignore him.

"A girl?"

Tank swallows as if to suppress his agitation. "Her name is Shawna. She works mornings at Piggly Wiggly and I thought I'd ask her out. And, I'd like to do that when I'm in uniform. You know. Women like a man in uniform. "

"That they do. Be sure to tell Ruby you'll be doing the shopping and see if she has a list for you."

To my chagrin he left once he had his answer. It's back to picking at my salad. People come to me, get what they want, than abandon me. See if I help you next time.

"Walt? Is Walt here?"

"His office."

I nearly trip over myself getting to the bullpen upon hearing Vic speaking to Tank.

"Vic. You're back so soon."

She whips her head around causing her pony tail to take flight.

"You didn't have to rush back."

"It's after two. I thought you might need me. Besides I'll see my mother for dinner tonight."

She looks good. Am I so smitten with this woman that after a few hours apart, I drink in her presence like she's been gone for months? Yes.

"Come on back. You can brief me." I nod my head indicating we should move to my office for privacy. After a momentary look of confusion, she follows and I close the door to keep out prying eyes.

"Wouldn't that be you briefing me about the station…"

My hands grasp both shoulders to pull her to me as my mouth devours her. Vic places her hands just above my belt steadying herself as she lifts up on the toe of her boots. We tackle, tussle, and toy with each other leading to moans and growing body parts. The sound of a car door slamming on the street reminds us we're on Sherriff and Deputy time, not Walt and Vic time.

Releasing her she steps away and brushes back a few stray hairs from her face.

"How did it go? You got her settled at your place?"

"Yeah. It's fine. Did Henry call you?"

"Nope. Should he have?"

"Nope."

With me an economy of words is my baseline for communication. With Vic, it's avoidance. "Does that mean you took your mother to the Red Pony?"

"Yes. She liked it. She liked Henry."

"Uh huh. And?"

"And, then I took her to my place. Now, I'm back."

"I see. So everything went well? No problems? No yelling?"

"Of course, there was yelling. We're Moretii's. Can't we talk about this later?"

"Sure. Besides, Henry probably will call soon, so I can just ask him."

I receive a poisonous look paired with tightly pursed lips. Whatever it is, it's not good.

"Vic, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine by me. I didn't mean to push. I was just teasing."

Suddenly I feel nauseous, let's hope it's the salad and not my absurdly accurate instincts. Boy Howdy!


	6. Chapter 6

Mamma Mia

Chapter 6

We didn't get to finish our conversation about Vic's lunch with her mother. We're driving back to the station after an uneventful domestic violence call. It turned out to be nothing, no violence, no threats. Our drive back is another story.

"Why do you even give these guys the time of day? It's a waste of your time. It's a waste of my time!"

"As members of law enforcement, it is our duty to investigate citizen concerns and complaints."

"Blah, blah, blah. Like I don't know what law enforcement is."

"Then why are you challenging our response to this call?"

"Challenging? You're saying I'm challenging your decisions, Sheriff?"

"I wasn't, but maybe now I am."

"Can't make up your mind?"

"Vic, why are you acting so…"

"Difficult? Petty? Crazy!?"

"Forget it."

"No." And she doesn't forget it. She keeps barking at me. "What are you asking? Am I annoyed to be wasting another afternoon refereeing the feud between Bo Ivey and Joe Miller? Am I peeved they call 911 over a horny bull having consensual visits with the cow on the next farm? Maybe I'm teed off that Bo Ivey hasn't fixed that damn fence when you told him to do so months ago?"

I can't. I won't. I know relationships aren't rainbows and roses, but I am not going to fight with her today.

"Don't have anything to say?"

"Joe. It's Joe Ivey."

"SO?"

"You said Bo Ivey, but it's Joe and Bo is Bo Miller."

"You really are going to correct me on such a minor point?"

"Exactly."

She's quiet for moment, likely digesting my comment. I truly believe she listens more closely the fewer words I say.

I glance in her direction to find her staring out the passenger window wiping her face.

Gently, I ask, "Vic, is something wrong?"

Without turning her head she answers. "Nope."

"Let me rephrase that. What's wrong, Vic?"

After a long sigh she explains. "I messed up. I did something, no said something I wish I hadn't and I can't take it back and I'm sure we'll be fine but not at first cause you're going to be mad which I would be…."

"Vic. Stop. Slow down. We've got plenty of time."

"Ah! That's what you think. We could be sitting on the edge of the Mommy Apocalypse!"

"A zombie apocalypse?"

"No! A Mommy Apocalypse and trust me it's much worse than a pack of flesh eating monsters."

"Did you have coffee at lunch? Vic, you know if you have coffee after 11 you get a little jumpy."

"Coffee? NO! Are you listening to me?"

I find the best way to avert a break down is to take her in my arms and gently kiss her. Much like Prince Charming and Sleeping Beauty, true love's first kiss releases Beauty from the witch's spell. Though my princess isn't so delicate proclaiming 'F**k Yeah!' after the kiss. And, I'm a little more hands on than those prudish storybook heroes as I assault her with multiple kisses.

"Walt! Now is not the time."

Now I'm a little peeved. "You pushed me."

"You're supposed to be driving."

"I was. You were upset. I pulled over so I could console you."

"Console my a**!"

"Glad to."

"You're not funny."

"Never am, but you still laugh. Usually. And you don't usually push me away when I'm kissing you."

Her face softens. "Sorry. I am upset. And you are great, you know that?"

"Yes mam. And funny. A little."

She slides closer and I see that spark in her eye that tells me I'm about to get a reward. Boy Howdy!

"My my, mam. I believe you have freed me from the wicked witches curse."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Who's the wicked witch? Am I supposed to be the wicked witch?"

Theatrically, I proclaim, "Oh no, it's taking hold again!" I assault her lips hoping to keep her mouth and her mind from heading back to whatever thoughts that have been plaguing her.

She purrs in my ear and I have to remind myself that Vic started the day letting me know there'd be a limit on the hanky panky as her monthly visitor had arrived.

"You better stop or I'll have to arrest you for committing a lewd act in public."

"But Deputy Moretti, I didn't. I was trying to commit a lewd act, but you stopped me."

Her trademark snort is music to my ears.

"I'm still concerned about you, Vic. I can go ahead and drive to the station or we can sit here a little longer. Whatever you need."

"I need a DeLorean."

"Sorry?"

"It's just a Back to the Future reference. You drive. I talk."

"Well cowboy, you want the long version or the short version."

"Doesn't matter. Short, I guess."

"While having lunch with my mother at the Red Pony, I loudly proclaimed I'm not f**king Henry, I'm f**king my boss."

Silence.

Silence.

"Walt? I need you to tell me what you're thinking right now."

"Maybe, a little background would help."

"She was dogging me trying to get me to tell her about Sean, what happened, and pretty much just getting under my skin. Just as we were finishing lunch, Henry came out to meet her. So mom's flirting with him, making a fool of herself. But, I'm handling it pretty well. I mean, for me. I wanted to throttle her, but I hadn't said a thing."

"Not a thing?"

"Obviously, I said something. I talked. I wasn't rude, or at least not aggressively rude."

"What's aggressively rude?"

"You know, like nothing that would hold up in court."

"No. I don't think I do kno…"

"The point is that I TRIED to be calm. She just kept at it, trying to figure out who I was sleeping with."

"So, you told her you were sleeping with someone."

"No! She just invents these stories in her head and prods me for imaginary details."

"Well, you are in a relationship."

"I know, but not with Henry."

"But that's what your mother thought? That you and Henry were together?"

"That or she was using it to manipulate me into telling her who I was really dating."

"By then you had been holding back for some time, and it all came out and said what you said."

"It was a clusterf**k. I'm really am surprised Henry didn't call you."

"Henry and I don't pry into each other's personal lives. After nearly 40 years of friendship, you learn to respect boundaries."

The way she raises her eyebrow suggests she doesn't believe me. Hell, even I don't believe me. Why didn't he call and warn me that my woman had a very public meltdown? True, it was hardly a secret the Sheriff was dating his deputy. But Henry knows Vic and I agree to ignore gossip, and keep private the more intimate details of our life together.

"Walt? I screwed up, I know I did. And, not that this will make it better, but I did right things with my mother. I apologized for being a jerk and embarrassing her and myself. She ended up seeming okay with us, I think?"

Kissing her forehead I thought about how much my life had changed in the short time since our first date. I've fallen in love with a tornado, or is Vic more of an earthquake? Either way she rips and roars along unsettling every part of my life. Only, as an act of God, Vic is unique. Once she's done tearing things up they all seem to land in a way that makes my life better than it was before. Here's hoping this time will be no different.


End file.
